


Imagine

by pump_the_breaks



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Fighting, M/M, Name Calling, mentions of yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pump_the_breaks/pseuds/pump_the_breaks
Summary: Logan and Roman fight occasionally. But this particular fight has them wondering if they've gone too far.





	Imagine

Logan and Roman were bickering again.

That wasn’t necessarily out of the ordinary.

What was out of the ordinary was the emotional charge behind the argument.

Usually Logan stayed rational, using facts and information. This time he was bickering meaninglessly with Roman.

“People like you have no imagination!” Roman yelled.

“You’re a senseless idiot!” Logan replied.  
Logan huffed.

“I’m going to my room.” he said, straightening his necktie.

“Same here.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

They both sank out and into their rooms.

–

“Roman you moron!” Roman told himself as soon as he arrived in his room.

“Why did you say that!? Now he’s mad at you!” Roman muttered, starting to pace back and forth.

“What do I do, what do I do?” he murmured over and over.

Suddenly, he stopped pacing.

“I’ll talk to Patton!”

–

“Logan, you incompetent idiot!” Logan facepalmed as soon as he arrived in his room.

“Why were you being so emotionally charged? Why couldn’t you rationally sort out the situation?” Logan sighed and lay on his bed.

“I might speak with Patton tomorrow.” he said before drifting off to sleep.

–

“Patton?” Roman called, knocking on his door.

“Come in!” Patton replied cheerfully.

Roman opened the door and walked over to where Patton was sitting.

“Patton, I did something bad today.”

“What happened kiddo?”

“I told Logan he had no imagination and now I feel terrible.”

“Well, just apologise to him. Logan appreciates a good old fashion apology.”

“But-”

“But nothing. Apologise to him tomorrow.”

“Ok. Thank you Patton.”

“You’re welcome, Ro.”

Roman smirked gratefully at Patton and headed back to his room.

–

Early the next morning, there was another knock on Patton’s door.

“Patton, may I speak with you?” Logan asked.

Patton sat up and yawned.

“Sure thing Lo!”

Logan entered his room and stood next to where Patton was sitting.

“Yesterday I had a rather…. emotionally charged argument with Roman and I called him a senseless idiot-”

“Just apologise.” Patton interrupted.

“But-”

“Lo, Roman came to talk to me yesterday. He feels terrible as well. Just apologise.”

“Ah. Thank you Patton.”

“You’re welcome Lo.”

–  
Logan closed Patton’s door behind him and turned to see Roman.

“Ah, Roman. I was just about to look for you.” Logan greeted.

Roman took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry for saying you have no imagination Logan.” he apologised.

Logan blinked.

“Well, I’m sorry for calling you a senseless idiot.”  
Roman smiled.

“How about we go check if Patt preprepared breakfast again?” Roman asked.

Logan nodded and followed him into the kitchen.


End file.
